Faction High
by DivergentFaultRunner467
Summary: A fanfic about what life would be like if the Divergent characters were in high school and this is a fourtris forever story. It is my very first fanfic but please give it a chance there are no couples to start out with and I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT rated to for language and refrence to death
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic and I will try to do the best I can **

**I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT**

Tris POV

I wake up to my obnoxious older brother pounding on my door. "I'm up, I'm up" I say. It's my first day of Faction High and my parents aren't here, not that they ever are I mean. With my mom being a famous singer/actress/designer, and my dad being a famous inventor they aren't in much. We just moved from Lansing, Michigan and I'm kind of sad but not really.

I head into my conjoining bathroom and get into the shower. As soon as I'm out of the shower I head into my walk in closet and pick out an outfit, since my mom is a famous designer as well as a singer/actress I have awesome outfits and shoes for every occasion you can think of. I decide to just do my normal wardrobe and grab an Imagine Dragons crop top and faux leather black high wasted shorts and a Duke sweatshirt just in case it is cold in the class rooms. I put on some metallic gold eyeliner and black eye shadow then I head down the hall to the elevator that we have in our hose since it is so freaking huge and hit the first floor button. Our house has 5 stories and I have the 5th floor. On my floor is the game room, training room, spa room, and a lounge with a 40 by 50 in TV. Caleb got the 4th floor with the library, the indoor skating ramp, and his bedroom. My parents got the 3rd floor and I'm not allowed on that floor but I know that the master bed and bath are on that floor. All of the Guest rooms, the pool, and the indoor basketball court are on the 2nd floor, and the main floor has an indoor theatre a giant kitchen and a bowling alley. I haven't seen the basement yet. I grab some pancakes and bacon eat and then I head outside into our gigantic car garage. I look over our assortment of cars and decide on my precious baby who is a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster that is cherry red with black highlights. I gab the keys and turn on my theme song of course no one else knows it is though. (**The song is Try by Colbie Caillet ) **I really hope this school is different than my last one is what I am thinking as I pull in through the metal gates into the humongous school. As I am getting out of my car I notice that everyone in the parking lot is staring at me. I just shrug it off and walk to the front desk to get my locker number and my schedule. As soon as I get there a lady named Angela hands my things.

"Your Tris the new student right?" she says

"Yes" I confirm

"And Caleb is your brother?" she asks

"Yes, he is. Why did he do something outrageously amazing already?"

"No it's just that you two don't resemble each other very much."

"Oh okay well by then."

As I walk towards my locker I keep looking at my schedule and my locker combination and I almost don't notice when I bump into something or rather someone and fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Tris POV**

The first thing I think is "well I tried" Then I look up and see that someone is picking up my books for me. Well that's a first. I stand up and brush myself off then I get a good look at her she has short dark brown hair and dark skin. "She is very pretty" is what I'm thinking as I walk over to her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going"

"It's okay by the way my name is Christina and you must be the new girl" Christina says

"Okay well Christina my name is Tris "I'm about to leave when she asks to see my schedule and asks what my locker number is "Ummm its 467 and here"

"OMG WE HAVE ALL OF THE SAME CLASSES WE ARE GOING TO BE LIKE BEST FRIENDS!" she screams. I look down at my schedule and see

Period 1: AP French _Johanna Ryes_

Period 2: AP Math _Jack Kang_

Period 3: PE _Coach Amar_

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Art _Tori Wu_

Period 6: AP Science _Mrs. Matthews_

Period 7: Music _Tori Wu_

We walk to our lockers grab our stuff and head off to class. After we enter the class room Christina starts saying hi to people and I go to take a seat around the back. Christina walks over to me along with a few other people that I don't know. "OK so this is Zeke and Uriah they are brothers, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, and Four." she says as she points to each of them in turn. When I turn to Four I allow myself to study him and I am met with gorgeous deep blue eyes that I could get lost in for days.

We all sit down as the teacher comes in "I have been informed that we have a new student and if you could get up and tell us a bit about yourself"

I stand up and say "Salut mon nom est Tris Je joue au football, la natation, le basket-ball, l'athlétisme et la boxe J'adore Chick Fil A et je n'aime pas le rose. Ma couleur préférée est le noir et j'adore les voitures" or(**my name is Tris I play soccer ,swimming, basketball ,track and field and boxing I love Chick fil a and I don't like pink. My favorite color is black and I love cars**) When I sit back down everyone is looking at me in awe and I am blushing like crazy.

**Page Break**

After French witch was easy since I've been speaking fluent French since I was 5 I head to my next class witch has Christina and Four in it. I later discover that math is just about the most boring class ever so I start doodling in my notebook. Next is PE yay something I like.

I head into the girls locker room and put on a neon yellow sports bra and a black tank top with my dark blue athletic trainers. As I walk out into the gym I notice the only one in here is Four so I walk over to him. "So where is everyone else" I ask him

"You are 20 minutes early everyone else is probably still on the way" he says

"Then why are you here?" I ask

"I'm here to stretch and warm up" He says

Right after he says this he walks over to the punching bags that I know so well. He starts punching and kicking at the bag and I watch him. "Your form is almost perfect but it would help if you had better posture that way you have more energy and are putting more force into your punches." I tell him. He turns around and looks at me with confusion apparent on his face.

"How do you know that?" he asks

"I have been taking self-defense for the past 12 years and I do boxing" I respond smirking. He smiles wildly at me making my heart melt at how attractive he is when the smiles.

"Finally, I have been waiting for someone who knows what they are doing" he says still smiling "So, since you know so much maybe you could show me just how much you can do" he continues

I walk over to the punching bag get into the mode and start simple with my knees holding tension in my core. After a minute I start doing more complicated twists, turns, and kicks until I hear the familiar thud of the punching bag falling onto the ground. As I turn around breathing hard I notice the awed and amazed expression on his face that is on his face as well as the rest of the class who must have come in sometime during my session. I walk off of the area that holds the punching bags, stretch down, and sit on the bleachers with Christina. Amar comes over to me and says "Good job kid." Then he walks out onto the center of the floor to talk.

"I'm not sure that any one of you will ever be that good anytime soon but go ahead and take 5 laps around the gym for warm up then stretch and head to the punching bags accept for Tris and Four you both come here." he says. I walk over to him and so does Four. They are both looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I ask genuinely confused

"Nothing it's just that I've never seen someone with that amount of skill."

"Okay well can I go to knife throwing instead of the punching bags?" I ask

**Page break**

"Sure go ahead" Amar says. After I go he continues talking to Four. As I throw I can't think about anything but Four. It's driving me insane but every time I try to think of something else the same thoughts cloud my mind. Why is his name a number? Does he like me? Why is he so mysterious? All of these questions and more fill my mind through the rest of PE. I've never cared about boys, hell they've probably never cared about me either but something about him is different. Every time we touch I feel sparks and every time I see him I feel like nothing could go wrong. I grunt frustrate that I'm letting a boy who probably doesn't even like me occupy my thoughts.

I exit PE and walk to lunch wondering about everything that has happened in my past and I sigh thinking about it. Lunch wasn't eventful unless you count me getting everyone's numbers and them getting mine. Art and Science go by uneventful and by the time I am in the music room I am ready to go home.

I say hi to Tori and a few minutes later class starts. We have a competition going in the class and Tori says the groups for the competition will be posted on the billboard outside her room after class. We all rush out side and I see my name with _Tris, Marlene, Cristina, Uriah, Zeke, and Four_. I tell them that they can just follow me to my house, and when we get to my car they all ask at the same time "That's your car!?"

"Yeah why?" they just climb into their cars and follow me to my hose we repeat the same process of them asking if it really is my house we go on a tour and talk for a while. We eventually decide ro do the song **Ghost by Ella Henderson** and they all go home. I email my mom who is in Paris right now about today and I go to sleep still thinking about those ocean blue eyes.

**That's the second chapter please tell me what you think and what I can do better**

**-Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys I'm really sorry about not putting chapters up very frequently but I've been extremely busy dealing with a lot of conflict, threats, and bullying that is happening to my friends at school and also I am goal keeper for my schools soccer team so I haven't had a lot of time. I will post as frequently as possible and as always please give me comments on what I can do better and ideas for what to do in the story. Shout out to Fandomgirl 12 ****I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT **

**Chapter 3 **

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the sound of my phone and my alarm clock both playing some weird Dubstep because that's what gets me up in the mornings. I pick out an outfit for when I go to school later and sneak into the training room on my floor of the house and do my normal morning workout. After beating the crap out of a punching bag, throwing some knifes, and studying edible plants I go into my room and do my normal morning stuff. After I'm ready I hop into the elevator and head to the kitchen. I grab a chocolate muffin some cheese and some black berries then sit down at the table. Soon enough I'm ready and hop into my other precious since I haven't driven him in a while. This car is a Gold-Plated Lamborghini that isn't even on the market yet and it's one of a kind this car is my soul and it is one of the cars that I don't even let my family drive. I guess you could say that my family is car crazy because in addition to those I alone also have a Koenigsegg Agera R, a Pagani Huayra, a Spyker C8 Aileron, a McLaren F1, and a Porsche 918 Spyder. I can't wait until I see the look on their faces when my new friends see my cars. Dad got a separate garage for each of us because with our amount of cars it was cheaper that way. I make my way to school and I'm about 45 minutes early surprisingly, so no one is here when I pull in.

I start making my way to French when suddenly I am slammed into the lockers.

"Listen you bitch you are going to stay away from Four because he is mine" she says

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that people were considered property here" I say rather annoyed I mean seriously who does this bitch thinks she is. She looks shocked that I said that, but I can't see why I mean seriously I don't even like Four.

"Do you even know who I am?!" she practically screams at me.

"Nope and I really don't care either" I say still annoyed at her

"I am Lauren and mom is the principle of the school" she says as if it should scare me.

"Yea and I am Tris daughter of the famous Natalie and Andrew Prior" I say "and considering my parents donations are practically the only thing keeping this school open I think you should be a little nicer to me" I say full of venom. Her eyes are practically out of their sockets and she screams with irritation as I step around her and walk into French now only about 20 minutes early. I start to draw and I hadn't even noticed the rest of the class coming in until I hear a low voice start talking next to me.

"So who and what is that supposed to be" I hear as I look up and see Uriah is the owner of the voice. I take a look at my drawing and see a small frail version of myself when I was about 12 or 13 half smiling but as you look into her eyes you can see how much pain she is in, and the left side of her body is red with blood and her face appears to be melting.

"It's no one I just like to draw" I say slightly distressed that he might find out about something.

_**Flashback –Tris when she was 12**_

_I am walking through the door to my house dreading what I know will happen when I walk through it. My father has been beating me for the past few months because he thinks I am the reason his inventions are messing up. He blames me for all kinds of things and then he beats me hard. _

"_Why are you late back from school?" he asks_

"_I was walking Susan and Robert black home father" I say knowing that I won't get whipped if I was helping someone. _

"_Good but you knew the importance of being home on time tonight." He said growling "so I might just have to punish you._

_The next few hours were filled with excruciating pain as were the next few years._

_-__**End of Flashback**_

**So you just learned that Tris Is getting abused as well. Again I am so sorry for not updating in a while and for the shortness of this chapter. But I will try my hardest to update much more frequently.**

**-Sarah**


End file.
